


The Avatar's Destruction

by FerrousKyra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Heavy Angst, I think you can infer the rest from the warnings, Kinda, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerrousKyra/pseuds/FerrousKyra
Summary: "Rangi's dead.They have wrought the Avatar's wrath. They'll bear witness to her might.To her destruction."
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Avatar's Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> The people have spoken! LET THERE BE SPAM!  
> Seriously though, you're all too kind. I made this fic specifically so I can say that I am not going to intentionally avoid the Rangshi tag. That was a joke because I posted 3 things in 1 day. I don't however have any ideas at the moment, so I can't promise anything in terms of frequency.
> 
> That being said, I pushed myself to make something for today. I went with the classic of listening to music for inspiration. & I'll admit, I chose the 1st song before I got the idea, so it's a little on me, but holy fuck. I know I'd probably have to write an action scene because I'm a metalhead, but what I got was just depressing. (Just like RoK!)
> 
> The playlist is at the end 'cuz these beginning notes are getting long. I'd recommend reading the names even if you aren't interested just to see why I made this thing... this way.

Rangi is dead.

Rangi is dead, & Kyoshi will have vengeance.

The encampment isn't too well guarded. Just a few thugs scattered around, mostly doing their own things. Rangi thought it would be an easy task for herself. It should've been; these bandits are cutthroat, but they're by no means good.

Their leader, however, is. He caught her off-guard, overextending herself to deal with the mob all at once.

It wasn't swift. She put up a fight.

Not that Kyoshi knows any of this as she strides into the middle of the makeshift compound. It had taken that long for the thugs to realize she shouldn't be there.

She starts things off by raising a massive, hollow pillar of earth around herself. She then splits it, letting it fan out & crush the fools who'd already advanced on her. The cracking of bones can be heard, but the screams are muffled by the now fallen monolith.

Things start for real at that. Kyoshi busies herself with dodging various blades for a beat, then summons fire as she spins into an airbending move, thinning the crowd.

A block of earth four times her size barrels toward her. She doesn't move.

A Kyoshi-shaped hole is carved through it, rendered to dust.

They have wrought the Avatar's wrath. They'll bear witness to her might.

To her destruction.

She advances on a thug who seems to be giving orders, shrugging off the elements hurled at her form, unbothered.

His head is encased by a large hand. "Where. Is. Your. Leader."

He spits.

Kyoshi summons flame in her hand. "WHERE?"

"The big tent over there!"

She lets him go. He only crumples onto the dirt.

Kyoshi bends a spiral of air in front of her. It clears a path to her destination. She adds fire into the mix before it dissipates, singing all who remain.

A few tenacious souls continue their assault. She merely pushes them out of her way with her hands. Those who repeat the process are met by stone instead.

As she opens the tent flap a pillar emerges from behind it. She's knocked back as its sharp end pummels at her insides.

She holds her ground through the surprise. Crumbling it with her own bending.

This time she lifts the entire structure with a gust of wind.

Its former occupant throws a boulder while she's still in an extended position.

It turns to sand on her face.

She takes out her fans, deeming him a worthy opponent.

Several blocks of earth are flung & several more raise from the ground to block the assault. The Avatar adds fire & air into the mix.

Kyoshi notices a cauldron in her peripherals. She bends the liquid inside it behind her enemy.

He slips, landing harshly on his back. Kyoshi encapsulates him in jagged, freezing ice.

"Where. Is. Rangi?"

"Fire Nation name? Must be talking about that bitch who killed half my men."

This ice forms spears around him.

"Buried her myself when I put her down." He boasts.

Kyoshi can no longer hold herself at bay. Her eyes glow blue as all the past Avatars bring the four elements to her.

Earthen & ice needles pierce through him as the air in his lungs is replaced by flame.

When she comes to, her face is already wet in tears that until now were not shed. It lasts for months without relent.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs! All but the first were shuffled from a playlist of my more favored bands on my phone. I arbitrarily chose to listen to ten.
> 
> 1\. Grief - Sepultura  
> 2\. Insurrection - Lamb of God  
> 3\. Micro - Jinjer  
> 4\. Ur A WMN Now - Otep  
> 5\. A Plus or Minus - Jinjer  
> 6\. Ghost Walking - Lamb of God  
> 7\. The Unforgiven - Metallica  
> 8\. Breed - Otep  
> 9\. Blitzkrieg - Metallica covering Blitzkrieg  
> 10\. Mosolov: The Iron Foundry, Op. 19 [Live] - Metallica & the San Francisco Symphony
> 
> https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2w5--c9MZcNW4BeVHmqoBn94s_WT3J1o
> 
> I tried to go for mood for the most part. :P


End file.
